


His Plan

by NihilismPastry



Series: Requests from Tumblr [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Bondage, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-dick, F/M, Female Reader, Possessive Papyrus, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Papyrus has few things that he owns, but you're one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A request-reception from tumblr! 
> 
> Anonymous: Hi could you do reader and swapfell pap Where sf is worrying that reader is going to leave him so he becomes clingy/possesive, and he ties them up and does them. Could ou lso do after care? Sorry i am still not sure if you are taking requests....Honestly i can see swapfell pap doing the reader until they can't walk, so if they miss a hangout its just a side bonus to him/went according to plan.

Papyrus had very few things he could keep for himself. With his older brother's micromanaging personality, and his own lack of caring, very few things made it onto his 'give a shit list'. However, keeping his Lil'Miss close was something he liked to do. The human was his and his alone, he had made sure of it. Getting her to live with him, being as attentive as his laziness would allow, and shielding her from the other monsters. As far as he was concerned, his Lil'Miss was his mate in all but name. And if he could ever get Toriel to allow it, he would bind his soul with hers. The thought made a pleased rumble rattle his bones, catching his lover's attention. She glanced back at him from her hand mirror, an eyebrow raised. "What's got you so happy?"

"Nothin' much." He said. "What's got you so curious?" She rolled her eyes, but didn't reply as she smoothed a bright colored lipstick onto her lips. She usually didn't wear makeup unless she was going someplace nice. He reached behind her and wrapped his thin arms around d her torso. Her soft flesh gave under the pressure of his body, a trait he could never get tired of. "Now aren't you gettin' all pretty."

"My Grandmother wants me to go to dinner with her and a friend." She said, putting the cap back on her makeup and dropping it into a purse on her lap. "Trust me, I'd rather put up with you and your brother's cooking than deal with them."

He wound his fingers into her hair, and jerked it back. Her eyebrows furrowed, but soon relaxed when he pressed his teeth to her forehead. "Don't go sayin' things you don't mean. That's a bitchy thing to do, Lil' Miss."

"Why do you always assume I don't really love you." She sat up properly and dropped the mirror and bag onto the floor. She then twisted herself back around and pressed her cold fingers tips against his skull. "I love ya, Rus. Even if you're a bastard sometimes, and never let me win at checkers. I'm yours in body mind, and soul."

His grin lifted at the very edges, and his hands closed around he'd waist. "Nyeh heh heh. You're tryin' to get outta your shindig?" Her dress wrinkled under his grip, and his voice lowered. "Do you know what those words do to me?"

"I've got a good idea." She pulled his skull closer to her lips, causing magic to buzz through his bones. He jerked her forward, and she sat in his lap, skirt bunched up to her hips exposing her white panties. "Rus-" A gentle piano melody rang from the phone, effectively stealing her attention. She sighed and carefully pressed her lips to his teeth. "Be back later, yeah?"

 And she did come back. Far happier than she normally would be, and smelling like a strange male.

* * *

Over the course of the next month, Papyrus watched his lover go out and about constantly. Apparently her grandmother introduced her to an old childhood friend, and they were 'reconnecting'. Almost every Saturday there was some place she had to go, dressed to the nines and giggly as hell. When she came back she was exhausted and smelled too much like the strange male. He didn't like the scent on his lover, tainting her skin and staining his sheets. 

His fingers gripped the frying pan a bit harder, eye lights phasing in and out of his skull. A gentle caress of skin ripped him out of his thoughts, as he turned back to look at his lover. Her hair was disheveled, his shirt was on her, and best of all, his scent covered her skin. 

"That smells good Rus, what brought this on?"

He set down the spatula, and pat his lover's head. "You know, I do like to eat real food sometimes."

She just hummed nuzzled her head into his ribcage. He never understood why she did that, but he enjoyed the obvious display of affection. He untangled his bones from her hair, and plucked the pan off the stove. "Let's eat."

"You made enough for me?"

He watched her put two plates on the table, and he carefully spooned the eggs onto them. He then put the pan into the sink, a light sizzling sound filled the room as it was submerged in water. "Apparently I care about you."

"The big bad monster cares about me." She picked up her fork and stabbed her food. He watched her pop it into her mouth as he took a bite of his own food. She swallowed as she shook her head. "Can't cook though."

The rest of the meal was eaten in a comfortable silence. Once she was finished, Papyrus's lover took his plate and her own to the sink. Papyrus watched her from the table, finger tapping out a beat on the wooden table. Every few moments his lover would stop, her chest heaving and face pale. 

"You alright?"

"Yeah just..." A plate slipped from her grasp, and fell back into the sudsy water, splashing it all over the front of his shirt. "Rus? I think..."

A faint pop and he was behind her, arms circled around her waist, and head nuzzled into her neck. Her breathing had slowed, and her eyes were shut. "Looks like it worked after all." He brushed some of the hair out of her face. "Don't worry Lil' Miss, I'll remind you who you belong to."

* * *

 You woke up feeling cold. Your arms ached, and there was a light throbbing in the back of your head. You moaned and tried to sit up, just to find you couldn't move. Your eyes fluttered open, and widened when they caught sight of the place. It was covered in dust and boxes, and a few spiders had taken residence in the corners. It seemed like you were in the brothers' under used garage. You could see the door leading into the house from your position, but it was on the other side of the room.

"You're not screamin', that's good." You tried to move your head back, but you couldn't. "Don't bother, my magic's keepin' you in place."

"Papyrus, what's going on?" The skeleton emerged in your line of sight. Hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched, he looked completely normal. "Papyrus!"

He sighed and knelt down, ripping a hand from his pocket, and caressing your thigh. "Does it matter? You don't listen anyway."

He pushed up your make shift night gown, revealing a pair of plain panties. He hooked a finger under the cotton fabric, and pulled them down. Your heart began to beat faster, and you could feel your face going warm. You were by no means a blushing virgin, but the intense way Papyrus was staring at you, his red tongue flicking against his sharp teeth...Simply put, you hadn't seen him so excited about sex in awhile.

Though, it did concern you that it took kidnapping, even if it was still in your own home, and restraining you. You were ripped out of your thoughts when you felt rigid bones pry your pussy lips apart, exposing your core to the cold air of the garage. "You're not wet for me."

Your nose wrinkled at the almost insulted tone. "Of course not! I woke up with my wrists tied and in the garage." You sighed and softened your tone. "Look, if you want sex just ask-Ah!"

A thick tongue flicked your clit, sending a jolt of hot pleasure down your spine. Hearing your moan, he repeated the action, this time harder. He managed to receive the same, albeit quieter, reaction. He chuckled as he spread your legs further apart, giving himself better access to your core. His tongue raked down your clit, all the way to your slit, then back up again. It was a slow and deliberate movement, but it managed to push all the right buttons. Papyrus was good at eating a girl out, and did it with the same enthusiasm as he napped. 

It didn't take him long to have you sinking your teeth into your lip, and your walls fluttering as you came. His tongue was buried to the hilt as he drank up your orgasm, eye sockets shut and face flushed a faint orange. When you finally relaxed, breasts heaving and face warm, he sat up, and yanked you forward with a pull of his magic. The invisible and unfeelable energy sat you in front of your lover. Without a word he yanked his zipper down, and released his cock. This action didn't surprise you. Papyrus loved it when you gave him head, you couldn't think of a time when you didn't give it to him.

His fingers threaded into your hair, and you yanked your head back, just for his grip to tighten. A whimper escaped your mouth,as the sting pulsed through your scalp. "Don't fight this." He lowered you closer to his pulsing magic, forcing you to wrap your lips around the tip.

While most times you couldn't see or feel magic, magic flooded with soul energy was a different story. And his dick, crafted purely from soul magic, was a sensitive thing. It made your mouth burn and tingle, become its own erogenous zone. Any desire to bite into the vulnerable area died as you began to suck. 

"So good, Lil'Miss." His voice was lower than usual, and had lost that lazy drawl. You looked up at him through your eyelashes as you took him deeper, earning a faint growl. Your tongue lashed against the underside of his cock when you finally made it to the base. When you felt the need to breathe properly, you slowly receded, until finally only your tongue was lazily lapping at the head. Suddenly the fingers in your hair tightened, and forced you forward. Your lips slid down his cock until they reached the base. "Swallow it all."

A spurt of ice cold liquid clung to the roof of your mouth, followed by another wad of the stuff. You swallowed up the peculiar cum, earning a lighter grip on your scalp. Once he was finished, he dragged you off his cock, and smashed his teeth to your mouth. A light metallic taste seeped into your mouth, but you couldn't bring yourself to care. You were incredibly wound up by now, and needed a good fucking. Yes, this didn't start with your consent, but that could be dealt with when Papyrus had exhausted his magic. 

Papyrus pulled back from you, his teeth stained red with your blood. His eye lights burned brighter than usual, and you could feel his cock pulse through the thin fabric of your clothes. His fingers trailed from your hair, down your face, to your swollen lips. He pressed his thumb against the flesh, earning a soft whine. He growled in response and let his hands go to your waist. He hauled you up, and twisted you around, forcing you onto your hands and knees. He pressed a hand into your spine, forcing your ass into the air, and causing your clothes to bunch up around your breasts. 

You got no further preparation as he shoved his cock into your pussy with a growl of your name. His pace was brutal, his dick scrapped and rubbed against your walls, but was ripped out too quickly for you to really enjoy. It was a senseless fuck he was giving you, all cursing and rutting. It didn't matter if you got enjoyment out of this, he was quenching his own needs.

This turned you on more than it should have.

 Your arms shook and you called out to him. A frenzied whimper that grew into a moan when he reached forward and palmed one of your breasts. Warm, thick, and long he felt so perfect inside of you. You squeezed your walls around him, and moaned his name. This caused him to accelerate his pace, his bones digging into your hips with enough pressure to leave bruises. "It's not enough," He bit out between ragged breaths. "more, give me more."

He pressed you further into the floor. Your breasts smashed between your body and the cold concrete, and your cheek pressed against the ground. He managed to hit deeper inside if you now, deep enough to hit the perfect spot. You moaned and desperately wished you could buck into his body. "Rus, I need-!"

He angled his hips and hit that spot again, meanwhile one of his hands snaked to your front and furiously rubbed your clit. In moments you came with a cry of his name, your walls clenched around him, and nerves lit with pleasure. However, your lover didn't give you a chance to stop as he continued to fuck you at the same pace, finger still running at your clit. Slowly the pleasure built up again, this time on a damn near painful level. 

Just as it became too much he stopped. When he pulled out, you gave a sigh of relief. Your shoulders were beginning to get stiff, and you needed to put something on your lip. However all of your happiness died when he twisted you onto your back, and began to plow into you again, his finger right back on your clit. He stared down at you with lust clouded eyes, and a wicked smile that did things to your stomach. You let out a stream of curses and turned your head, but a slick hand grabbed your head, and forced it forward. You opened your mouth, but a moan escaped as he picked up his pace. Your walls began to flutter again, and your cries became sharper as you came a second time.

 Unsurprisingly he didn't stop.

Unsurprisingly you didn't care.

* * *

 

The wet sound of bone smacking against skin echoed through the crowded garage. Papyrus was hunched over his lover, her legs on his shoulders, and pussy perfectly bared for him. He was so close to cumming again, all he needed was a few more good thrusts. He looked up at his lover's face and smirked, her eyes were shut and face streaked with sweat. Weak moans escaped her open mouth, they were as frequent as the drool that ran down the corner of her mouth and dripped onto her chest.

He had fucked her as much as he could. On her back, on her stomach, on top of him. He had taken off her clothes at some point, and had taken off his own shortly after that. His lover was long spent at this point, but he had yet to finish himself properly. He wanted to be just as tired as her, if not more so. One final time, and he was sure he could achieve that.

He gripped her bruised hips and drove himself deep inside her. He grit his teeth and hilted deep inside her body, letting his cum cling to her walls. He had thought of breeding her, but had decided against it. It was one thing to fuck his lover without permission, it was another to breed her. He doubted she would forgive him of such a thing.

Loosening his grip, he pulled out of his lover, and allowed his erection to disappear in a flurry of sparks. He reached up and snapped the security tie that kept her wrists together. 

"You done?" His lover's voice was hoarse, but her eyes were open, and she was sitting up albeit shaking. 

He carefully picked her up, and tucked her body close to his ribs. Her fingers hooked into them, but she was careful not to rub against them. It wouldn't have mattered if she did, he was completely spent. He kicked open the door to the house and shuffled in, not bothering to close the door behind him. Carefully he put his lover on the kitchen island, and untangled her fingers from his body. 

Papyrus opened the fridge and took out a Gatorade and topped it open before handing it to her. Her eyebrows furrowed, but she took the drink anyway. "After care?"

"I'm supposed to do that right?"

 She swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, during normal sex. That..." She sighed and shook her head. "I know communication isn't a big thing for you, but you have to tell me when you want something. If I was anyone else, you would be in so much trouble, Papyrus."

"I know."

He took the empty bottle and dumped it into the trash can. He plucked her off the counter and headed back into the hallway. "Papyrus, have I not been giving you enough attention?"

"..."

She shuddered when they entered his room. It was always cold in there, mostly thanks to the fact that he liked to keep his ceiling fan on. He tucked himself and his lover into the bed, wrapped in a thick blanket, and his arms looped around her waist. "You're mine, Lil' Miss. You just forgot is all."

His tongue snaked out of his mouth, and he began to lick at the bruises along her neck and shoulders. He preferred to use his soul magic to patch her up instead of antiseptic. She relaxed under the humming magic, her leg hooking around his waist. "Rus, just tell me next time you want my attention. I do love you, and would never just up and abandon you." She tilted her head back so he could reach her jaw. "I'll try to spend more time with you, starting today. It's late. And I'm too tired to go out."

"That was the plan."

"Of course it was."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this became pretty sub par towards the end. However, it was my first time writing Swapfell Pap, that might be why I think this is crap? I dunno.  
> You know what isn't crap? My tumblr. http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
